Bekah's Fight
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: On the 200th floor of the Heaven's Arena there is a fight between Bekah and Hisoka the Magician! This is Hisoka's second fight after reaching the 200th floor. Let's see what happens! Inspired while writing "Meeting because of Mike". One shot.


_A/N: So as I was writing __**Meeting because of Mike**__ I came up with the character Bekah and made her a fighter in the Heaven's Arena. Well, I also got the idea in my head to do a one shot with her (it will be no longer than one chapter, I swear). So here it is. Sorry if it sucks, I'm not exactly good when it comes to writing about stuff with nen (I understand the concept, I just can't apply it)._

_Also, just an FYI this will probably be AU-ish and probably OOC for Hisoka. The main idea is that one of Hisoka's arena wins are against Bekah since we only know he fights Kastro, twice, before he fights Gon for his tenth win. Just go with the flow here and leave a review on your thoughts._

XXX

"Entering the ring is Bekah! She's managed to claim six victories on the 200th floor and only one loss! She's known to use a variety of weapons, but prefers using none!" The announcer shouted into her mic headset over the roar of the crowd. I was a popular favourite, but so was my opponent for this match.

The red haired man was new to the floor, but he had worked his way up quickly. I hadn't been here all that long, a few months, maybe a year, but I wasn't keeping track. I marked my time by how quickly I was learning. And I thought I was doing pretty damn well. I couldn't become a Hunter like Haruka, no one really could, but I could get strong enough to help her.

"And now for the other fighter, we have Hisoka the Magician! This will only be his second fight on the 200th floor, but he's climbed quickly! Never having a loss, or a single point against him! This will be a fight to witness folks! You don't want to be missing it! I'm commenting and can hardly believe what a good match up we have!"

Hisoka jumped onto the stone tiled ring where I was already stretching out my arms. He had spiked up red hair and a painted face that reminded me more of a clown then a magician. His right cheek was painted with a pink star, the left a green teardrop. The rest of his outfit was just as weird. He was wearing white pants tucked into heeled black boots, with a red shirt that hugged his body. This dude was muscled, but brains beats bronze.

I hoped.

He was shuffling a deck of cards, approaching the center of the squared ring where I was standing. My purple hair was pulled into a small ponytail secured with an elastic band. I rolled my shoulders and felt my own muscles move easily under my black t-shirt. I didn't understand how some people could wear these outrageous outfits while fighting, give me a t-shirt and pants any day and I will do just fine. The strangest thing about my outfit would probably be the fact that I don't wear shoes.

The closer Hisoka got, the shorter I was beginning to feel. Even at twenty-one years I was barely pushing five feet height-wise. This clown, easily a good three-quarter's of a foot taller, made me feel that all the more. How come guys always get the tall gene?

"_Chuckle_… You seem a little on the short side kid." Hisoka laughed as the referee began explain the rules.

"I'm not a kid you stupid clown." I shot back. He just laughed, and it took me a moment to realize I _had_ just sounded like a kid. God my insults are lame, he's probably been called a clown so many times it's easily ignored.

"Let's just see what you can do with that tiny body of yours, kid." He smirked as my ears steamed. This jerk… I glared at him, and he laughed while licking his lips. "Now, that's an expression I like to see…"

"Begin!" The referee shouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, signaling the start of the match. I wasn't sure what Hisoka's fighting style was, but I backed off a couple paces. He just smiled, shuffling his cards.

Why wasn't he attacking? Was he cautious, or simply confident in his abilities? One way to find out. I rushed forward, enhancing my legs with nen to give me an extra boost. Let's just see how long he can continue smirking when I kick him in the head.

I aimed low, going in for a feint against his legs, before suddenly switching my aim to his neck. My kick was fast, and strong. But Hisoka seemed to block it with ease. I didn't get it, was his ten that strong? It hadn't felt like it.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't the little kiddy do better than that?"

I growled. Now I really wanted to kick that smirk off his face. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth. I needed to calm down. The more stirred up my emotions became the easier he could predict my attacks. That was the first thing I had been taught after learning nen. I was too influenced by emotions, my temper was like walking a tightrope; if you don't balance perfectly, you tilt from side to side and sometimes you fall off.

"After Hisoka blocked Bekah's kick both fighters have stood still, neither one making a move! What will happen next!?"

Hisoka lifted a finger and used it in a "come here" gesture. I tensed my feet, thinking he was about to attack, when I felt something pulling on my stomach.

What th-? I used gyo and saw a string of aura stuck to my stomach that connected to Hisoka's hand. Oh shi- Was all I thought as I was suddenly yanked through the air towards Hisoka.

"Bekah jumps towards Hisoka in another hope of attacking him! But Hisoka looks prepared! What does he have up his sleeve?!"

I twisted my body, trying to take advantage of the situation but just as it looked like I could land a kick to Hisoka he grabbed my ankle and used my momentum to throw me. I slammed into the tiles and did my best to roll. Just as I was slowing down I felt another yank on my torso; Hisoka was pulling me back in again. I felt like a yo-yo.

"Gah!" Hisoka had moved and elbowed me in the stomach…

"Critical and down! Two points Hisoka!"

…slamming me back first onto the floor. I felt myself bounce, pain spasming down my spine. I pushed myself up as fast as I could and jumped back, wanting to see how far I could distance myself.

"Two points are awarded to Hisoka, one for the hit and one for knocking Bekah to the floor! The score is now two nothing! Will Bekah be able to land a hit in retaliation?!"

"Mh-mh, the kiddy ain't getting away from me." Hisoka raised his hand, and I felt my own arm raise in response. Using gyo I realized there were aura threads attached to all my major joints. When did he? "Let's see how good the kiddy can dance. Hmm~?"

I felt my legs being yanked forward, I was bending at the waist and suddenly I was doing a hand stand.

"What's this?! What could Bekah be up to, suddenly standing on her hands?!"

In the time it took me to blink Hisoka was in my face, smiling. He trailed a finger down my exposed stomach, causing me to shiver. With a single push with the flat of his hand I was thrown backwards. My head and back slammed into the concrete wall, splintering it. If I hadn't had my ten I would be dead, but as it was I fell forward. Still breathing. Still alive.

"Critical and down! Two points Hisoka!"

"Wow! Hisoka scores another two points from Bekah! That makes it four points already! What will she do? Bekah never takes these hits lying down!"

I spat out blood as I struggled to my feet. This guy was inhuman. I had watched as he pushed against me, he wasn't enhancing his strength. And his nen ability, what the hell was it?

I placed my hands on my knees as I doubled over and coughed up more blood. I had to find a way to fight him. But how? I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glared at Hisoka with my cold pink eyes.

"Ah~ That's it! That's the expression I wanted to see! Yes!" He placed his hands on his hips and licked his lips. Something that was almost lustful entered his eyes. Was he getting turned on by the fight? Okay, that's just gross.

One breath, two breath, and I pushed off again. Maybe if I moved faster…

I landed behind Hisoka and aimed a left hook for his side. I had infused my fist with nen, but it did nothing. Hisoka didn't even flinch. All he did was reach back, grab my shoulders, and flipped me over. As I was sailing in the air he appeared in front of me and a round of punches struck my core. A knee to my face sent me crashing downwards. I managed to get to my feet and dodge his next attack.

"Clean hit. One point Bekah. Clean hit. One point Hisoka."

Hisoka's aura was pulling me in again; I couldn't let him use me as a puppet. His smug look needed to be wiped clean.

"Another point brings Hisoka up to a total of five while Bekah has only one! There's still a chance for her to make a comeback! Can she do it against the magician?!"

As I felt a stronger tug I jumped, knowing he would take advantage of me being in the air. Hisoka pulled me fast to the ground, but I was ready. As soon as I was almost face-planting against the floor I used my hands to twist my body, sweeping my feet towards Hisoka's legs.

I finally landed a hit, but it wasn't great. His reaction time was amazing! I felt the impact; saw his semi-surprised look before he was turning it into a back flip. Pulling me along with him.

"Clean hit! One point Bekah!"

As he was continuing the flip he forced me in close and my head snapped back as he connected a kick.

"Clean hit! One point Hisoka!"

"Another point is awarded to each! Six to two! Hisoka only needs four more points to win! Can he do it without giving up anymore points?!"

"Maybe it's time I take the kiddy seriously… Hmm~" Hisoka licked his lips, standing half way across the ring from where I was crouching. My head was ringing from that last attack and my vision was slightly blurry. Damn him, he knew how to kick.

He disappeared.

I blinked, scanning the arena. Where had he gone…

"Behind you~" He sang as I felt something smash into my spine.

"Gah!" He appeared in front of me and punched my stomach. Without missing a beat he was behind me again and used his elbow to knock me sideways.

"Critical and down! Two points Hisoka!"

I rolled, trying to grip the tiles but my hands were fumbling. I was suddenly stopped by something pressing into my side, it was Hisoka's foot. A breath later he kicked me.

"Clean hit! One point Hisoka!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! This fight is going so fast I can't get a word in anymore! Hisoka has earned another three points! He needs a single point to win and Bekah doesn't seem to have any hope to win this left!"

"Tsk, this fight wasn't much fun kiddy." Hisoka's voice was right in my ear, and I opened my eyes to see his painted face right next to me.

"You bloody tosser." It was meant to be an insult, but apparently this clown doesn't get insults. Hisoka just laughed.

"Now, now kiddy. Don't be harsh. _Chuckle…_ You'll have another chance to fight." He punched me in the stomach, it was the hardest one yet.

"Clean hit! One point Hisoka!"

"That's it! That's it! Hisoka has ten points and the match is over! He has gained his second win on the 200th floor!" The crowd cheered, my head pounded more with the volume. I needed to stand up, the match was over.

"_Chuckle_… How cute. Can't the little kiddy get up on her own? Hmm~" He was crouching in front of me, still with a smirk on his face.

Before my brain could even react my hand snapped up and slapped Hisoka across the face with enough force to snap his head sideways. It was the last of my strength. I passed out as Hisoka raised a hand to his reddening cheek.

XXX

_A/N: And this ends __**Bekah's Fight**__. What did you all think? Not bad for a pure action chapter right? I don't think so. I tried my best to get Hisoka in character, it's not easy when the dude goes lusty in the middle of a battle._

_Leave a review and check out my other fics too if you liked the story. I'm a __**Review Junkie**__ through and through, they always make me smile ^,^_


End file.
